


Girlhood

by ameerkatofficial



Series: Touched [2]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Childhood Trauma, F/F, Female Characters, Jealousy, Lesbians in Space, Mentions of Rape, POV Bisexual Character, Trek Women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 18:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8928100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ameerkatofficial/pseuds/ameerkatofficial
Summary: Tasha confuses her slight attraction with jealousy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wish these two interacted more tbh who's with me?

She was jealous of Deanna Troi, that was abundantly clear. She always had such pretty hair, dark and rich and wavy, falling down to her shoulders like waterfalls of ink, or perhaps like dark roses in how they curled like petals in waves down her head. She had a rosebud mouth, lips done in dark red, and heavy, sooty eyes, deep-set and dark as the void that they journeyed through, yet still retaining the twinkle of the stars.

She was jealous of Deanna Troi, of how soft she seemed to be, with her curves gentle, like rolling hills, her green dress completing the effect. And still she was softer in her ways, in how she moved about with that gentle swing of her hips, of how she spoke, deep and soft and low, her words hardly above a soothing whisper, not unlike the rush of sea foam against a shore. Tasha Yar had only seen an ocean once in person on some away mission, but she somehow brought the presence of a seashore in her very step, her very voice, deep and crackling and yet soft, so soft...

And then her jealousy grew like a raging fire then against the ocean--of course she would be soft! She was raised, truly _raised_ , in a home with two parents who gave a _shit_  about her, who even knew she was there! She was _allowed_ a childhood, allowed to have _years_ to learn what hatred was, what it felt like when a man touched you--

\--and what it felt like to touch his _blood._

But then as she sat here now, her fire couldn't spark in her heart, not with those twinkling eyes greeting her, that rosebud mouth smiling ever so softly, like there was some delicious secret between them that she vowed not to share. Tasha sat and sipped on some synthetic hot chocolate recipe that Deanna had insisted on, feeling the warmth envelop her, within and without, whilst the woman before her spoke in that humming, husky tone, giggling under her breath about some gossip she had heard, something she had seen, but Tasha could do nothing but smile and nod, offering a ghost of a chuckle here or there, for she could not hear the other's words, only the soft sighs at the ends of her quietly frothing words, coming up like steam. 

She was jealous of Deanna Troi, of how she could smile so freely, so well, with her rosebud mouth, her dark red lips framing her straight white teeth, still appearing somehow gentle when she bore her teeth when Tasha was told that her smiles were closer to snarls. And still she couldn't help but smile in return, even if she didn't hear a word, even if she didn't care to hear a word, just to watch her lips move...

Suddenly she felt someone grasp her hand, looked down to find the other had held hers now, so personably in her clutch, her soft hands, so warm against her usually cold skin, as she leaned in, and Tasha's eyes went suddenly wide, the blue seeming to scream instead as her lips were flushed shut as the other leaned in closer, closer...

" _Ugh_ , God, I think a redder blush would look _great_ on you!" the other woman purred as she grasped Tasha's cheek, smooth fingertips stroking down along the other's jaw, "And a reddish lip look...but not too dark, too harsh...maybe something a little pinker, or cherry, something _bright._ "

Tasha had no idea how they had gotten to this point in their conversation, only that her heart was now pounding, a natural rouge taking her cheeks as she stiffened, her hand flying up to grasp the other's wrist in an iron grip as her teeth clenched-- _stupid!_

What was the matter now? A schoolgirl crush, then?

The rosebud opened in surprise, dark eyes widening in worry, " _Oh...Tasha?"_

"--I gotta go."

She pried the other's hand off, but Deanna did not object, seeming to wither now, a soft pink edging the tops of her cheeks as well as she dared a moment to catch the other's eye, but she knew--

\--of course a betazoid _knew!_

The empath averted her gaze then from that harsh, winter blue.

" _A-Alright_...I'll see you on the bridge, then?"

_"Uh-huh."_

She left Ten Forward with haste, her step militant, smooth and quick, her heart racing, feeling ill, feeling dizzy and faint. What was this then? Was her missing childhood finally catching up with her with a foolish girlhood fancy?

For an empath of all people...

Tasha Yar had only seen an ocean once in person, and she now wondered if she could go back to it and drown.

**Author's Note:**

> me too tasha


End file.
